Friend or Foe
by TiffanyLynn16
Summary: A woman meets with Michael at his favorite restaurant unannounced, turns out he knows her, maybe even wishes he didn't. Will have Victor the Wrangler -yay- rated T for now may move to M idk yet. Victor/OC hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Friend or Foe**

Disclaimer; Don't own any of the Burn Notice people, but love them all.

A/N: As you will see after this part Victor will become a part of this fic. (i just love him) And i'll most likely write other nicer not so bad ass fics with Mikey/Fi pairings cause they're just so cute together haha. Sorry if it takes a while to update, R&R kthnxbai!

"I know you" a familiar man states as I sit at a table adjacent his. "Hmm. I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong girl." I state taking off my sunglasses, avoiding eye contact with Michael Westen. "No, unfortunately you're the right girl." the disappointment cut through his words. I couldn't help but smile, though I was technically just insulted. "Aww Mikey, that hurts." I raise my brow at his emotionless expression. "I thought you'd be happy to see me" I smirk. "Happy? not exactly" he pauses for a brief moment, "Seeing you means Victor's in town. Victor means trouble for me. And don't call me Mikey." I breathe out slowly, deciding on how to word my next sentence.

"Victor _is_ here, yes. But he's not with me." Michael watches as two women walk by in swim suits that barely covered an inch of their skin. "That's too bad. What happened were you both too corrupted for each other?" I can't help but laugh. "No. Nothing like that. We're still together, he's just not with me right _now_." I sit back in my chair, examining his posture, face and eyes. There was certainly hostility. Though it was unclear as to whether it was against myself or Victor. "Besides. Victor doesn't even know i'm gone... Not yet anyway."

"He didn't put a GPS in your cell phone? I'm surprised." He says crossing his arms. "He trusts me." I state with shear confidence. "And he's not even awake yet." "So you're hiding the fact that you're talking to me." he asks for clarity. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm simply not telling him." Michael nods, "Right... because that's definately _not_ the same thing." "It's not. If I were hiding anything I'd cover up my tracks. I'm just not telling him. If he finds out, he finds out." I get up out of my chair, "What are you doing?" he asks as I travel to his table, sitting in the chair closest to him.

"I can't sit with my friend while I'm talking to him?" I ask cockily. "Oh, see. I wasn't aware we were friends. Well, that changes everything." his sarcasm was thick as oil. "The water's _great_ Mikey, you should come dow..." The older man stops, he looks at me and puts two beers on the table. "You know Michael, when i said make new friends I didn't mean have a few beers with Mrs. Wrangler."

"She was just _leaving_." Michael glares in my direction. "Don't be silly Michael, I just got here." I protest as Sam sits down. "Look, ten minutes of your time, and i'm out of here." After a glance between Michael and Sam, Michael answers in a sigh; "Ten Minutes." I breathe in with a smirk on my face. "Thank you" I say with the utmost sincerity. "Make it quick, and you're paying for that drink." Sam warns. "Of course I am." I turn to Michael. "I see hospitality isn't one of your better qualities." I state sipping my fruity alcohol drink. "I'm sorry, allow me to pay." "Mikey!" Sam warns. "I got it." Michael's annoyance with my very presence began to show.

"Mikey," the shock in my voice brought his gaze on me, Sam looks at me astounded at what I had just called his best friend. "You're getting rusty." "What do you mean?" "I mean I can see you're getting annoyed with me. I know you don't want me here, but you may want to be careful, don't get used to showing emotion." "I advise you don't lecture me on what a good spy should, and shouldn't do." Michael's warning was one i took into consideration.. for about a milisecond. "Ah but remember. I'm in this business too babe."

"You're wasting your time." Michael's words were short and quick. "So I am." I breathe in deep, letting every bit of air out of my lungs slowly. "Ok here's the thing." I start, not really sure how to ask what i needed to, having never done so before. Especially not with Michael Westen and his Crew of Two. "I need your help." I state. "There, I said it." Michael and Sam exchange a glance, then look straight at me. "You need. _His_ help." Sam laughs for but a few seconds, his emotion changing back to solemn with the blink of an eye. "With what." Michael demands.

{Desiree Jackson}

{Girlfriend}

Michael V.O. - While your enemies obviously pose a great threat to you, it's always good to get as much information on them as possible. Especially whether or not they have potential partners-in-crime. And as you may think, your life doesn't get any easier when your enemy isn't working alone. Throw in the fact that their partner is also their boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, husband, what have you, and you really have to pay attention to detail. Criminals have the same mothering nature toward their own kind as you would someone in your family. When dealing with their significant other you must use extreme caution. And NEVER turn your back on them. You don't know what they want, or if they're working for someone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend or Foe**

Disclaimer; Don't own any of the Burn Notice people, but love them all.

A/N: Ok. So. I started writing this fic, and got the idea for it the day after I say 'Bad Blood' the first episode with Victor in it. I didn't know about the things that would happen in the episodes after. I think I can definitely use the info given in 'Lesser Evil' to my advantage but the plot is still set as if this were earlier in the show. I'm sorry. I hope you give it a chance anyway.

"Victor's gotten himself in some trouble. Trouble he thinks he can handle on his own." I start "So help him. Like you said, you're in this business too. I'm sure you'd do just fine." I tilt my head cockily to the right once. "I could. Maybe. But I have a better chance if I don't work alone on this one." "A better chance of succeeding?" he asks. "Coming out alive." My statement was short and to the point. There was no messing around with this case. I look to Michael, then Sam Axe across from him. "I understand why you wouldn't want to help. So if you say no. I can't change your mind. But…Consider it."

Victor opens his eyes and breathes in deep. The sunlight through the small window hit his eyes just right, blinding him for half a second. He turns on his side toward the empty space in his bed. Desiree was gone. "Desiree?" he asks quietly. He sits up and walks over to the sink and counter inside the 'Solitude'. A note was taped to the side of the Captain Crunch box he grabs. He places the box and a bowl on the table to his right and takes off the note to read. ~Went for a morning run, I'll see you when I get back. Feel free to call I have my cell. I love you Victor~ he crumples the paper in his hand and throws it across the room. It hits the wall and falls stray of the waste basket.

"So… Let me see if I understand correctly. _You_ want Mikey here, to help you save Victor, because _you_ can't handle one guy that _your_ boyfriend pissed off." I shake my head in protest. "No. Not one." "How many exactly" Michael asks. "Two. Normally, I could handle it. However, These guys, you don't mess with." I look at Michael with hope in my eyes. Hope that he'd take into consideration the past, and hope that he'd help me, just this once. I lean back in my chair, waiting for a response. Michael glances at Sam and then sighs as his eyes look back at me. He opens his mouth to speak as my cellular phone rings. "Oh, one second. Don't go anywhere." I pull my phone out of my pocket to read the caller ID. I smile slyly and look up at Michael.

"Victor." I answer happily. Sam's eyes grow wide and Michael doesn't react. "Where am I? What do you mean, I left you a note." I ask, trying to make Michael uneasy, letting him know what Victor was asking me. "It's ah, It's funny, actually. See, it says here you went for a run. But it seems you forgot your running shorts here." Victor pauses and waits for an explaination. "You caught me. I left early to bring you a real breakfast for once." Michael looks away as Victor answers. I shake my head and nod to the voice only i could hear. "Ok. Yeah. Bye." I hang up and fold my arms across my chest. "Thank you boys, now i actually have to order something." "And pay for it too, what a crime." Michael retorts.

"So. Are you gonna help or what." I ask as waitress walks over to us. "I'd like to know what i'm getting myself into." Michael says "I told you." "No. I want specifics." "Not here, not now. I can't take too long or Victor will suspect." "I thought you said you weren't hiding anything from him." "I did. Have _you_ ever been interrogated by a suspicious Victor? I think not." "So.. we meet up again, talk about your problem, and _then_ I decide whether I'll help you." Michael offers. "Sounds great." "When and where." "When it happens, it happens" she says getting up to order at the front desk.

{Desiree Jackson}

{Client}

{…Almost}

Michael and Sam watch her retreating body. "Oh boy." Sam says sipping his beer. "What" Michael states. "Careful what you get yourself into with this one Mikey." "Aren't I always?" Michael grins at his friend, places his sunglasses over his eyes and gets up to leave Sam alone at the table.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend or Foe**

Disclaimer; Don't own any of the Burn Notice people, but love them all.

I look in my rear view mirror, observing the car behind me; a black Yukon. A reasonable tailing vehicle. I test my assumption by taking a right turn. Sure enough, the Yukon follows. I re-rout, taking a left and another left until I hit the main road again. Still the Yukon is behind me. I reach for the glove box, pulling out a nine mil. I flick the safety off and set the gun gently on the passenger seat.

Taking my eyes off the road again to eye my follower, I see they'd turned a corner at some point. The Yukon was nowhere to be seen. My heart slows to a normal pace and I presse the gas pedal. My car rolls nicely into a parking spot, The 'Solitude' bobs up and down, anchored to the dock. With a smile on my face and sheer happiness in my heart I get out of the truck, and walk quickly to the boat. With caution I open the door, just in case he'd left and set the claymores. The door swings wide, and I smirk as I catch a glimpse of his backside standing in the bedroom area. "He's up." I smile and put the food from the restaurant on the table. Victor turns his head, and with no emotional change awknowledges my presence. "Aw no smile?" I complain moving toward him.

"Where were you." His tone of accusation is concerning.

"I told you. I went to get you breakfast." I point to the bag of take-out on the table. "That's all I did." I shift my gaze between both of his eyes. His shoulder muscles tense as I take a step closer. "Is it a crime to leave?" I ask pulling my face away from him to see his expression. Still unchanged.

"If you wanted to get me a special breakfast you could have woken me up."

"I thought It'd be more special if we ate here. Look I'm sorry if you're angry with me, but you could at least show a little appreciation."

"I never _asked_ you go bring me breakfast." He says as if he'd never forgive me for my deed. "but thank you." his tone softens and I relax, but hesitate before placing my hands on his chest.

"Let me guess. You already ate." I assume, moving my hands up and around his neck.

"I was about to. Until I called you." He admits. "But I didn't because you said you were bringing food."

"Oh. Good. Eat while it's still hot." I gently kiss his lips and he sits down to open his packaged food.

As he pops the styrofoam box open he watches her. She pulls her shirt up and over her head, while walking to their bedroom.

"What are you doing." he asks. "You look fine."

"It's 100 degrees outside. I need something lighter." he watches as she unclasps her bra, and changes into a strapless. His admiration of her bare back distracts him from eating anything.

I roll my eyes, feeling his gaze from behind.

As she pulls her black halter top onto her body he looks away. "So. Today."

"What about today." He asks.

"What are we doing. Are we... stealing guns, taking innocent people hostage..." He glances up at me, about to put a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Or are we taking the day for ourselves."

"You're staying here while I take care of a bank situation."

"A bank situation... specify please?"

"Transfers. I'm moving our money to a new account." I stare at him, utterly confused.

"Something wrong with the account we have now?"

"It's just a precaution. To make sure no one can access it." I nod slowly.

"And I can't tag along why?"

"You can. I just didn't think it would interest you."

"Yeah, kind of boring. But what else do I really have to do?" I reach over and steal a piece of bacon from his plate and smirk as I put it in my mouth. "After will you go shopping with me?"

"Des..." I tilt my head and raise my left eyebrow.

"Just answer the question. No complaints. Will you. Or won't you."

"We don't have the money to be wasting on useless things."

"Relax, I earned the money I'm going to spend. And Clothes aren't useless." I pick up his empty plate and dispose of it. "I want to get you some new shirts. And I want you to be there." I look behind me, he slowly gets up from where he sat. "Come on." I pull apart the top button on his shirt and pull up his shirt collar. Holding on to the lapelles I bring my face closer to his. "You say you want a normal life. Normal couples shop together."

"A half hour." he grants.

"Good enough." I smile and kiss him. He reluctantly responds in-kind.


End file.
